Currently known apparatus and techniques for providing anatomical positioning for medical imaging include rigid devices with imaging elements such as non-positionable MRI coils or ultrasound emitters built right into the anatomical positioning device. Where variable positioning of imaging elements has been desired, rolled-up towels and sponges or bean-bag support systems have been used to hold separate imaging elements in position near the area to be imaged. These techniques are seldom reproducible in a consistent manner and create difficulty in achieving optimal imaging element positioning.
In addition to the need for variable element placement that is reproducible, situations occur where the user desires that more than one type of imaging element be used with a specific anatomical positioning device. For example, different imaging elements may be more or less useful given specific subject anatomy. In addition, the operator may require different images using different imaging elements while the subject is to remain in essentially the same position. The currently known apparatus are not believed to allow for multiple interchangeable imaging elements to be used with the same anatomical positioning device. This drawback forces users to purchase and keep on hand multiple anatomical positioning devices for use with the same patient and increases the time required for imaging as different systems are assembled and used for the same patient, which may require multiple sessions.
Furthermore, available anatomical positioning systems are often designed for radiation therapy treatment rather than for imaging purposes. Typically, imaging requires a subject to be positioned within the positioning system for longer periods than are required during radiation treatment. Thus, subject comfort during imaging becomes of greater concern.
FIG. 1 hereof depicts one consequence of acquiring an MRI image of the carotid arteries in the conventional manner. The top image of FIG. 1 depicts an MRI image of normal bifurcation of the carotid artery. The lower image of FIG. 1 depicts how bifurcation of the carotid artery may appear twisted in a traditional image capture attempted using the same system. For treatment of the head and neck, as by performing a procedure based on MRI results or during imaging, this variability is undesirable.
It is thus readily apparent that improvements over known anatomical positioning devices for imaging are needed. A patient positioning and imaging system that provides modular imaging elements which are substitutable would be an improvement in the art. A patient positioning and imaging system which is precisely and variably positionable would similarly constitute an improvement in the art.